Girl Tales
by King Panopticon
Summary: A collection of various genderbender fics. Dare by my best friend. CHAPTER 1: Alli's parents are adopting more kids. But FIFTY? fem!USxUK FRIENDSHIP


**Uhmm… yeah. USUK FOR THE WIN. So, this was a dare. Actually, its part of a dare: Kira dared me to write three fics containing Hetalia genderbends. So I'm putting all of the genderbender stories in one. Here is fem!US X normal!UK for the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: KiDGE doesn't own Hetalia. Otherwise Spamano, USUK, and PruHun would all be canon.**

Allison F. Jones was having a rotten day. First she broke her alarm clock and bruised her hand. Because of that she was late to school. She got a detention for being late for the 2nd week in a row. She lost her favorite bomber jacket. She tripped and fell on her knees in the middle of the hallway, and no one's favorite French pervert smacked her on the ass. (Of course, Arthur just came along and punched Francis in the nose. She now had a detention buddy!) And now this.

"What do you mean, little brothers and sisters?" she whispered, staring at her parents in shock. They never wanted kids, and neglected her and her little sister until they turned 15. Then they decided they wanted kids. Her mom was too old to bear children anymore, so they decided to adopt. Her parents sighed.

"I know this is going to be hard on you, Alli," they began. She glared at them.

"You have no right to call me Alli. You are going to call me Allison," she hissed, even though she hated being called by her whole name. She closed her eyes.

"How many?" she asked through clenched teeth. When she opened her eyes again, she saw her parents looking at her confusedly. She asked,

"How many of the little brats are you adopting?"

Her parent's eyes shifted.

"Fifty."

She jumped up. "WHAT?" she screeched. Her parents looked at her calmly.

"We are going to adopt fifty children, Allison," they said. They looked far too poised for a couple that didn't want kids all of a year ago. Fifty? That was completely outrageous! Who has _fifty_ kids? She just turned and ran out the door. Why now? Why fifty? FIFTY! She kept running. She had no idea where she was going. She ran and ran, tears holding in the air behind her. She tripped. Again. Boy, her day sucked. She just sat there and cried. She drew her knees up to her chest.

"Breath, Alli, breathe," she thought. Heroes didn't have break-downs! Why was this affecting her so much, anyway? She heard footsteps on the pavement. Oh, great. Someone who really didn't care was coming to _comfort_ her. She didn't need comfort. She needed to cry her heart out until she felt better.

"Alli?" a soft voice asked. Her head snapped up. That accent was unmistakable. Her best friend was looking at her with his abnormally large eyebrows knitted together in concern. He knelt down.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He knew it was pointless to ask her if she was okay. She obviously wasn't. She wasn't the type to cry. Even when she broke her leg in second grade trying to fly she didn't cry. Her blue eyes looked puffy and bloodshot.

"Artie," she whispered. The tears just started streaming again. She held out her arms. The request was unmistakable. He hugged her.

"God, Alli," he said softly against her hair. He released her and stood up. She looked up at him.

"Are you going to leave me?" she asked. Her actions and words were incredibly childlike. Years of knowing each other, annoying each other, and being there for each other taught them well. Arthur knew she was very upset. He was going to be there for her, just like she was when he first moved here in first grade. She was there to cheer him up when his mom, the only one who really understood him, died of cancer in sixth grade. His dad always screamed at him for not being manly enough, and his brothers took sibling teasing to an extreme. But Arthur moved on. He held a job now, and earned enough to rent someone's garage where he stayed by himself. So much history was shared between the two friends, from first grade to their senior year of high school. Arthur shook his head at her question. He shrugged his jacket off, and slipped it around her shoulders. She started. It never really occurred to her how cold it was, the chilly late November air. And she ran out in a short sleeve shirt. She felt the ground not underneath her body anymore as Arthur picked her up. While Arthur was admittedly slighter than the other boys in their grade, he was still strong. She squeaked.

"Wha- what are you doing?" she stuttered. She was a hero! Heroes didn't get saved! And they definitely didn't get carried bridal-style by their sidekick. Arthur just kept walking.

"I'm taking you to my house, of course," he said.

"Why?" she asked. Arthur rolled his eyes. Oblivious Alli couldn't understand.

"So, you don't get sick, of course." She felt warmer and happier. Someone cared. She snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you Artie," she said. Arthur allowed himself a small smile. Even heroes needed to be saved, sometimes. And even heroes need to cry.

** The End.**

**A/N: So this ended up more friendship than romance. Whatever. It's still good enough in my book. Sorry for the shortness. –sweatdrop- **

**Oh, wait. What is this? The reason for this story wants to write. Huh **

**OMAKE:**

Alli clenched the cup of coffee in her hand. Those little brats were driving her up the wall. So her parent's adopt fifty screaming kids, and expect her to take care of them. Why couldn't they do it themselves? It turns out the adopting-kids-thing was just a phase. And now they were neglecting their children again. She didn't even stay in this house anymore! Why did she have to take care of them? For two weeks. TWO WEEKS. Her parents decided to go on their second honeymoon a month after adopting the kids. She sighed. She needed to escape. If her parents wanted those little demons to stay alive for the remaining week, she had to breathe. She flipped open her phone. She hit the 3. Oh, how she loved speed-dial.

"'Ello?" her best friend's voice crackled through her phone on the third ring.

"I'm coming over." She said bluntly. She heard Arthur sigh.

"The little buggers driving you insane?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yup." She said. Arthur sighed again.

"You want me to hire a babysitter?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Fine. But you are paying for it this time!"

Alli grinned for the first time in hours. Arthur always came through. He was really a sweet and caring person, even though he hid under his grouchy façade most of the time.

"Thanks Artie!" she squealed happily.

"Yeah, yeah, see you in a bit," he said irritably.

"Bye!" she said, and flicked her phone shut. She smiled at it.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?" a sneering voice came from behind her. She stiffened. It was her least favorite of all the little monsters. It was the oldest, Hannah. She was thirteen and annoyed her as hell. Alli slowly turned around.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend." She said quietly. Hannah looked her up and down.

"Well, it's easy to see why," she drawled. Alli's eye twitched. No matter what, her parents said, you are NOT allowed to punch Hannah and say, "Damn you, bitch!"

The doorbell rang. Alli raced towards it, shoving the crowds of children out of her way. It was hard to cram all those kids into that house. Alli moved in with Kiku, her Japanese friend. She would've moved in with Artie, but his place was small enough with just him. Kiku was a shy and quiet girl, but she accepted Alli into her household. Maddie moved in with her boyfriend, Gilbert. She wrenched the door open and smiled her Hollywood standard smile. The Vargas twins, Antonio Carriedo, and Feliciana's friend Ludwig wearily smiled back. They knew what they were in for. She glomped each of them, rambling on how grateful she was, and stuff. Feliciana chattered on how she would make enough pasta to feed them all, Lovina scowled at what she had to do. She was only there to protect her sorella from that potato bastard. Ludwig fiddled with the whistle around his neck, wondering how many times he would have to use it tonight. Alli ran through a brief explanation of each kid.

"-just call them by their nickname and you'll be fine!" she finished. She held out a stuffed envelope.

"This has all of the kids' names and nicknames in it." She said. She grabbed her favorite jacket (She found it!) on the way out the door.

"Thanks!" she called, slamming the door behind her. The four seniors stared at each other. The constant hum of noise was starting up again. What had they gotten themselves into?

Alli let herself in quietly. She had to stay at the house until her parents came back. Then she could go back to Kiku's. She saw the four babysitters passed out on a chair. Oh, god, they looked they were put through HELL. All of them looked like they were caught in the middle of a food fight. Lovina and Feli had silly string in their hair. Ludwig's whistle looked broken. Antonio had bruises all over every visible part she could see. Alli walked over an nudged them. They twitched awake with a couple groans. She set four fifty dollar bills on the table. Two hundred dollars seemed a lot to pay babysitters, but they deserved it. They stared at Alli with tired eyes. She whispered, "You can go home now."

They left as soon as possible, nearly tripping over each other in their excitement to get out of the Jones household. She sighed. At least she had her memories of her relaxation day to keep her sane. Because, without Artie, she would probably be emo or something. They made each other who they are. Without Alli, in turn, Arthur probably would've been a PMSing grouch all the time. Now he was just a smart student with slight PMS-grouch tendencies. Some things never change. They couldn't change each other completely. Arthur couldn't make her love tea, Alli couldn't make him believe in aliens. It's just the way things went. But they wouldn't trade each other for the world, and best friends are always there.

Always.

**Uh… yeah. The omake is longer than the actual story O.o Kira wrote half of it, and then had to go home. She gave me five bucks to finish it. Which I did. Enjoy. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Gilbert is obviously a boy to Eli. Duh. But, what? Why the hell did he have a bra in his room? Does he have a girlfriend or something?**

**Fembody!Prussia X male!Hungary**


End file.
